ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scarlet Spider (TV series)
The Scarlet Spider, alternately known as Marvel's The Scarlet Spider, is an American animated action/adventure-superhero television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, being created by TBD, with TBD as executive producer. The series is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and premiere on Disney XD on TBD 20??. Synopsis Set in the early 2010s, an clone of Spider-Man rebel against his creator and became a hero known as the Scarlet Spider as he jugging with being a superhero and finding his own purpose in life. Cast & Characters Main * Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal who rebel against him and became his own hero as he jugging with finding his purpose in life. Supporting * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (I) (voiced by ) - a geeky and friendly yet wisecracking young man who were bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider during his high school years. * Mary Jane Watson-Parker (voiced by ) - * John "J" Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by ) - ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by ) - ** Gloria "Glory" Grant (voiced by ) - ** Norah Winters (voiced by ) - * Miles Morales/Spider-Man (II) (voiced by ) - * Officer Jefferson Davis (voiced by ) - * Rio Morales (voiced by ) - * "Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy"/Carlie Cooper/Ghost-Spider (voiced by ) - * Kaine Parker/Tarantula (voiced by ) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom (voiced by ) - * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (voiced by ) - * Max Modell (voiced by ) - ** Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) - ** Sajani Jaffrey (voiced by ) - ** Grady Scraps (voiced by ) - * Debra Whitman (voiced by ) - * Cindy Moon/Silk (voiced by ) - * Dr. Ashley Kafka '''(voiced by ) - * '''Randall "Randy" Robertson (voiced by ) - * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith (voiced by ) - * Shirley Lewis (voiced by ) - * Devon Lewis (voiced by ) - * Madame Web (voiced by ) - * Julia Carpenter/Arachne (voiced by ) - * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard (voiced by ) - * Silva Sablinova/Silver Sable (voiced by ) - * Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider (voiced by ) - * Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom (I)/Toxin (voiced by ) - * Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hero Goblin (voiced by ) - * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan-Osborn (voiced by ) - * Normie Osborn (voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson (voiced by ) - * Antagonists * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by ) - ** Spidercide (voiced by ) - ** Doppelganger (voiced by ) - ** Carrion (voiced by ) - * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Red Goblin (voiced by ) - ** Philip "Phil" Urich/Goblin Knight (voiced by ) - * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (voiced by ) - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by ) - * Sinister Syndicate, consisting of: ** Janice Lincoln/Beetle (voiced by ) - ** Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by ) - ** Overdrive (voiced by ) - ** Fred Myers/Boomerang (voiced by ) - ** James Sanders/Speed Demon (voiced by ) - * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by ) - * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (I)/Master Planner (voiced by ) - * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (voiced by ) - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by ) - * Richard Fisk/Rose (voiced by ) - * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (voiced by ) - ** Jack O'Lantern (voiced by ) - * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - ** Hippo (voiced by ) - ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) - * Sinister Six, consisting of: ** Dr. Carolyn Trainor/Dr. Octopus (II) (voiced by ) - ** Raniero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture (voiced by ) - ** Francine Frye/Aftershock (voiced by ) - ** Daniel Beckhart/Mysterio (voiced by ) - ** MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by ) - ** Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Huntress (voiced by ) - * Aaron Davis/Prowler (voiced by ) - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by ) - ** Inner Demons (various voices) - * Dr. Mendel Stromm (voiced by ) - * Dr. Vincent Stanford/Stegron '''(voiced by ) - * '''Mark Raxton/Molten Man (voiced by ) - * Episodes See List of The Scarlet Spider (TV series) episodes Trivia *